The present invention relates to an axial pump, particularly, an axial pump including a plurality of impellers attached to a pump shaft with those peripheries inclined from an upstream side to a downstream side.
An axial pump including a plurality of impellers attached to a pump shaft along a common circumference with those peripheries inclined from an upstream side to a downstream side, is disclosed by JP-A-11-247788 (refer to FIG. 4).